Su mascota
by Dulcesillo
Summary: ¿No lo has escuchado? Ahí dentro vive un loco. Uno que nunca ha sido atrapado. No te acerques. Puede que se pegue un poco. No te estreses. Que ya tiene a alguien atado. ¿No lo sabes? Dicen que era el vecino de alado. Efectivamente. Vive en esa casota. Efectivamente. No abras la bocota. Efectivamente. Él es su mascota.
1. Introducción

— ¿Por qué no debo acercarme? —pregunta en un susurro para no ser escuchado por el otro hombre que pasa justo a su lado. Tiene el cabello verde oscuro, de cuerpo pecoso y unos ojos verdes enormes. Cuerpo fibroso, alto y bien vestido. Por donde le vea, lo nota normal. Les da la espalda, así que cree que no lo ha escuchado. Tiene una bolsa en el brazo, cuyo logotipo es de un supermercado.

Siente interés en saber el porqué. Después de todo se trata de su vecino.

— Baja la voz y escucha; ese hombre hombre es de cuidado. —vuelve a repetir el hombre, el cual, sabe que dice la verdad. El pequeño niño, de nombre desconocido, lo observa atento.

— ¿Por qué es de cuidado, papá? —vuelve a preguntar. Es normal que los niños sientan tanta curiosidad y hagan tantas preguntas.— ¿Acaso es una mala persona? —otra pregunta que se añade a la lista. El hombre niega con la cabeza. Ven como el hombre de cabellos verdes ingresa a una casa. El niño entiende que se trata de la suya. Pero hay algo que le causa intriga.

_¿Qué era eso que se había asomado por leves momentos?_

. . . .

. .

Izuku Midoriya es un hombre de veintiséis años de edad, de cuerpo fibroso, muy apuesto y codiciado por las mujeres así como por hombres. Tiene un buen trabajo en el centro de la ciudad como profesor de una escuela media superior. Un salario bastante bueno. Una casa espaciosa en la zona residencial de la ciudad.

Todo en su vida ha salido como debía de hacerlo.

Todo aquel que le conoce se atreve hasta meter las manos al fuego por él y eso se debe a lo _educado, amable, tierno, pacífico y gentil_ que es.

Hoy, de regreso a casa, ha pasado a hacer las compras. Ha añadido diversos artículos al carrito del supermercado. Desde jabones hasta latas de tomates. No es mucho, después de todo, no es como que vivan cientos de personas en su casa. Es lo necesario. Paga y va derecho a su casa, sonriente en todo momento. Desea llegar.

Pasa a un lado de los vecinos de en frente quienes están caminando por la calle. No les presta mucha atención pesar de que van conversando bastante alto, aunque esto no significa que no los haya escuchado. Abre la puerta de su casa. Por fin la travesía ha terminado. Se quita los zapatos en la entrada.

Y lo ve.

La razón por la que ha querido llegar, está ahí. A cuatro patas. Con el entrecejo arrugado. Cierra la puerta detrás suyo y se agacha para acariciarle su cabellera rubia.

— _Kacchan_, ¿Te has portado bien? —pregunta al mismo tiempo que se levanta, toma las compras y las pone en la mesa de la cocina. _Kacchan_ le sigue gateando. Saca las cosas y las distribuye para saber en qué lugar colocar cada cosa.— No me hagas repetir la pregunta. —menciona sonriente. _Kacchan_ traga saliva.

— Si... Me he portado bien. —susurra. Izuku acomoda las cosas siendo bastante paciente. Asiente con la cabeza después de oírlo contestar.

— ¿Seguro? No quiero quejas de los vecinos de nuevo, ¿Entiendes? Sino... Tendré que castigarte de nuevo. —_Kacchan_ vuelve a tragar saliva. Aún le duelen los golpes que están en su espalda, aún le arden las cortadas que tiene en las piernas y aún siente asco hacia su propio cuerpo.

— No-no hice nada... —vuelve a contestar. Izuku termina de acomodar las cosas. Camina hacia a él y se coloca justo delante. Le acaricia de nuevo los cabellos, con aparente cariño, con aparente delicadeza.

— Sube a mi habitación. —susurra Izuku sonriente, como si lo que le fuera a decir a continuación fuera una buena noticia. _Kacchan_ se pone blanco. Buena noticia para Izuku, mala noticia para él.

Hace lo que se le ordena. Sube al segundo piso aún a gatas. Va lento. Siente la mirada de Izuku en su nuca. Se siente avergonzado. Humillado. ¿Cómo es que cambiaron las cosas de esa manera?

En un inicio, _Kacchan_ era únicamente su vecino de a lado. No hablaban por el trabajo de ambos. Nunca hubo problemas entre los dos. En resumen; a pesar de ser vecinos, no se conocían. O así lo veía Kacchan desde su punto de vista. Nunca notó algo entraño de su, en ese entonces, vecino.

Recuerda vagamente la vez en que llegó a esa casa. Él había caído rendido después de una larga jornada de trabajo y una ligera pelea verbal con su pareja. Para cuando despertó... Los ojos los tenía vendados. Las manos amarradas. Los pies atrapados. La boca amordazada. Estaba desnudo, lo que le producía nerviocismo absoluto pero no tanto el hecho de tener las piernas abiertas. Entonces todo empezó a ir a peor. Escuchó una puerta abrirse. Unos pasos acercándose a él. Fue en ese entonces cuando escuchó la voz de su captor, tan conocida como perdida en el mar de sus memorias. Unas manos empezaron a acariciarlo. Unos labios a besarlo. Una lengua lamiéndolo. Unos dientes mordiéndolo. Y sucedió lo que temía que pasara.

Los recuerdos le invaden siempre. Ha intentado, desde esa vez, escapar de esa casa. Pero no puede. Hay cámaras por doquier. La puerta sólo puede abrirse con una llave que siempre carga Izuku. Y un código del que desconoce por completo. En las ventanas hay barrotes. El sótano no tiene ninguna ventanilla. Hay dos salidas posibles aparte de la entrada principal. La puerta trasera que conduce al patio y el garaje. Para llegar al patio necesita otro código. Para llegar al garaje necesita otra llave. Si tan sólo pudiera caminar. Pero no lo tiene permitido.

La única vez que caminó, Izuku lo azotó hasta cansarse y lo usó, de la peor forma posible hasta el momento, hasta que perdió la consciencia. Gatear ha sido la unica manera que tiene permitido desplazarse. Le es humillante, le es asqueroso pero... ¿Qué más puede hacer?

Ha intentado de todo. Atacarlo. Envenenarlo. Escaparse. Emboscarlo. Hacer ruido para que otros lo auxilien. Pero nada ha funcionado. La única carta que le queda es seducirlo para obtener la llave y la clave de la entrada para poder salir, la carta que ha querido implementar desde un inicio. Pero sabe que Izuku es consciente de eso. Sabe que no se lo dará tan fácilmente. Es más... Ni siquiera se lo daría en dicho caso. Debía robar todo pero tampoco era tan sencillo.

Sabe que está jodido.

Cuando llega a la habitación de Izuku, se pone de rodillas contra la cama. El pecho está sobre el colchón. Sus manos se aferran a las sábanas. Estar desnudo le facilita las cosas a Izuku. Lo sabe cuando escucha sus pasos. Lo sabe cuando cierra la puerta detrás suyo. Lo sabe cuando escucha el cinturón caer. Lo sabe cuando el cierre baja.

Las manos de Izuku le toman el trasero. Lo acarician bastante brusco. Le duele pero no quiere demostrarle que surte efecto en él.

— Te extrañé tanto, _Kacchan_, tanto que me estoy volviendo loco. —siente besos en su espalda. A Izuku le gusta jugar a los preliminares, supuestamente para que él se sintiera bien, cosa que no sucedía.

_Kacchan_ se muerde el labio. Quiere que pare y que haga lo que vaya a hacer. Se siente humillado porque le está dando la disposición de que le haga lo que le venga en mente sin su consentimiento. Como desea golpearlo. Como desea matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero no puede.

No desde que le compró aquel collar que ahora está en su cuello. Antes podía defenderse, rehusarse. Pero Izuku juega sucio. El collar tiene un pequeño control que Izuku tiene en su poder, el cual, sirve para darle pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Sólo una vez lo ha usado contra él. Y esa única vez le bastó para no volver a intentarlo. Para no volver a intentar nada.

Izuku ha ganado desde hace mucho. Desde que él puso un pie en esa casa sin saber.

Los besos de Izuku descienden a su trasero. Siente una lamida lenta en su orificio. Jadea ante ello. Escucha a Izuku reír bajito.

— ¿Ves? Te gusta, _Kacchan_, te gusta. _¿Ya vas a admitir que me quieres?_ —quiere negar, gritarle que ni en sus sueños eso pasaría. Pero calla. Es lo único que puede hacer. Siente como le jala el cabello con fuerza, obligando a pegar su espalda con el pecho de Izuku. Siente como aquella asquerosidad se introduce en él con fuerza. Le duele bastante. Aún no se acostumbra a la manera tan brusca que Izuku lo hace. Prefiere los látigos antes que esto o hacerlo comer cosas aberrantes, cualquier cosa. Izuku le jode el interior con embestidas salvajes, rápidas, bruscas. Un líquido se desliza por sus piernas. Otra hemorragia que se agrega a la lista. Lo siente hasta en el punto más profundo de su ser. No gime. Ha mordido las sábanas para que no le escuche gritar del dolor pero varios gemidos agudos se le escapan. Simplemente no lo puede evitar.

Entonces lo siente terminar en su interior. Izuku lo deja contra la cama una vez hubo terminado.

— _Kacchan_, me gustaría un oral, sé una buena mascota. —odia con todo su ser que le llame así. Respira con dificultad. ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer? Ese idiota de Izuku lo tiene bastante amenazado. Se da la vuelta sintiendo bastante dolor en su zona trasera.

Y hace lo que su dueño le dice.

Porque debe ser una mascota buena. ¿No?

_Kacchan es su mascota, lo quiera o no._

_Y nada ni nadie podría hacer que la historia cambiara._

_¿O si?_

*****

**¡Holitas y bolitas!**

**Soy una Fanficker de Wattpad que ha venido a invadir Fanfiction por la sencilla razón de ampliar posibilidades de que mis fics sean leídos.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! :3**


	2. Capítulo I

El sonido de un camión estacionándose interrumpe los sueños de Izuku, quien se encuentra aún envuelto entre las sábanas. Se remueve entre ellas, se talla los ojos para poder quitar la somnolencia de su ser. Se levanta como quien no quiere la cosa, normal, es domingo y es su día libre en el trabajo. Se asoma por la ventana de su habitación para ver quién es la persona causante de tanto alboroto.

El camión está en la casa de al lado totalmente quieto mientras personas bajan muebles y demás objetos pesados. Izuku se da cuenta que la casa de al lado por fin sería usada. Bufa, seguramente la persona que sería su nuevo vecino sería igual de latosa así que acomodó las cortinas para no tener que ver todo el alboroto.

Su día en aquel domingo fue estresante. Escuchar a las personas trabajando de aquí y allá moviendose como un montón de hormigas en busca de migajas. Vuelve a asomarse por la ventana, esta vez ve que su vecina de en frente (aunque esto no fuera precisamente exacto), Camie está con lo que parecen galletas. Hace una mueca de desagrado, ni cuando él se mudó ahí ella hizo tal cosa. Vuelve a acomodar la cortina para no tener que seguir viendo.

Su teléfono móvil suena y contesta. Es Shōto Todoroki el que le llama desde el número del trabajo.

— Izuku, tenemos un problema. —la voz severa de Shōto le indica que aquello no sería un simple problema. Aquello es _serio_.— La directora de la escuela, Uraraka, ha notificado que alguien ha tapado los baños de los varones.

— Siempre sucede eso. —susurra Izuku tratando de sonar tranquilo.

— El problema es con qué los taparon. Algún listillo se ha metido a la sala de profesores y ha robado los exámenes que daríamos en la semana junto con demás trabajos, lapiceros, borradores, memorias, y lo que parece ser la cafetera. —la cara de asombro de Izuku es digna de una película. ¿Cómo había hecho para que la cafetera entrara por la taza del baño? Nunca lo entendería. La persona en cuestión debía ser muy ingeniosa.

— Ella está molesta, ¿no? —pregunta estúpida en un momento como ese.

— Está irradiando alegría. —contesta sarcástico Shōto.— Está muy enojada con nosotros, diciendo que no tenemos el control total de los alumnos.

— ¿Por qué nuestra culpa? El niño ha burlado al guardia de seguridad para entrar a hacer... Lo que fue a hacer. —contesta Izuku tratando de no perder los estribos. Ahora tendría trabajo para rehacer todo. Eso de conseguirse un trabajo y mantenerlo, le ha salido agotador.

— Ha corrido al guardia. Pobre Kirishima, en un momento de descuido se le ha ido el trabajo. —Shōto suspira. Izuku siente lástima por el pobre hombre, él tenía una familia que mantener y justo en esos días negros donde el dinero no alcanza pero, al mismo tiempo, le despreocupa. Estúpido Kirishima por no saber valorar su empleo si tanto lo necesita. ¿Era problema suyo? No, la verdad no. ¿Para qué fingir que le preocupa? ¿Por qué no decir lo que realmente piensa? Considerando rápido, sabe que es lo más acertado.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? —pregunta Izuku.

Fingir preocupación.

Poco después escucha como algo cae de golpe en la casa de alado. Se asoma por la ventana. Lo que parece ser un mueble está en el piso mal puesto, un joven va saliendo de la casa bastante malhumorado. Es rubio, se ve que tiene el cuerpo trabajado, sólo le ve la espalda pero es suficiente como para saber que va de un pésimo humor. Deja de ver por la ventana tras escuchar como discuten.

— Eso es lo más extraño de todo. Sucedió hoy en la madrugada aparentemente, Kirishima aseguró que cuando él llegó, no había ni un ruido pero, ¿cómo le habrá hecho para romper todo y jalar repetidas veces la palanca? —Shōto baja la voz.— Siento en parte que fue Kirishima, ¿cómo no se dió cuenta? Es imposible que no haya escuchado, toda la escena es bastante violenta. Además de que todo está bien resguardado, sólo hay tres entradas, el portón de atrás que es para sacar la basura, el portón principal y por donde meten los autos los profesores. La barda mide cerca de tres metros y hay alambres para evitar que alguien entre. La única persona que pudo ser es Kirishima.

¿Seguir o parar?

Parar.

— Pero él tiene necesidades, recuerda que su esposa, Mina, me parece, estaba gravemente enferma. —contesta Izuku.— ¿Por qué haría eso si sabía que corría el riesgo de perder el trabajo?

— Me enteré por Yaoyorozu, la secretaria de Uraraka, que ya tenían problemas. —susurra aún más bajo Shōto, como quien no quiere decir la cosa.— Kirishima y Uraraka ya habían peleado debido a que la directora no quería darle un adelanto.

— Ahora que recuerdo, Kirishima me contó que le pidió un adelanto de su quincena pero la directora le dijo que no podía debido a que han tenido gastos por lo de la banda escolar, Yamada excedió el presupuesto y por ello no podían.

— ¿Eso significa que no nos van a pagar? —pregunta Shōto.— Sabes bien de quién soy hijo y no tengo necesidades pero no quiero recibirle nada a ese señor. Además, compré un cactus grande y me he quedado corto de dinero.

— ¿Un cactus? —Izuku ríe.— Eso no es necesario.

— No tengo familia, Izuku. Tengo pocos amigos y no tengo pareja. Me siento solo al regresar a casa. —Izuku se queda pensando. Hace mucho que se había emancipado y no había sentido la soledad desde lo planteado por Shōto. Ciertamente, no había sentido alguna necesidad de estar con alguien, como con él.— ...Kirishima tiene suerte, aunque su esposa esté enferma, ella lo espera.

— No creo que nos dejen sin sueldo. —corta el tema Izuku queriendo ya no seguirlo. Ahora que lo planteaba mejor, no había tenido pareja desde que se había ido de casa.

— Ah, espero que no sea así. —Shōto suspira. Otro estruendo, los gritos del joven que aparentemente va a ser su vecino se pueden escuchar a kilómetros.— ¿Qué fue eso? Tiene rato que escucho ruido.

— Alguien se está mudando al lado de mi casa. Tengo un nuevo vecino. —responde tratando de sonar alegre pero le había arruinado el sueño y obviamente no parecía perdonarselo. Alguien toca a su puerta.— Espera, alguien me busca. —camina al pórtico con mala gana.

— Claro, yo espero. —contesta Shōto sin colgar.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta tras quitar el cerrojo con la llave, disponer de la clave que guarda siempre en su ropa y abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un joven de ojos carmesí. Es alto, rubio, de cuerpo trabajado. Oh, es el mismo joven que ha visto a través de la ventana. Es...

— Disculpa pero uno de los trabajadores dejó caer un cuadro para este lado, en tu jardín, ¿me dejas entrar? —su es voz ronca, grave, terriblemente sexy. Las mejillas de Izuku se encienden.

Es muy apuesto.

— ¡Cla-claro! —se hace a un lado, permitiendo que el desconocido chico entre a su casa. Pasa e Izuku aprovecha para mirarle el trasero sin razón aparente. Uh, que buena retaguardia. Cierra la puerta y puede ver como Camie mira de reojo.— ¿Vi-viniste solo? —el tartamudeo le gana, no entiende el porqué de su nerviosismo.

— ¿Ah? Claro, viviré solo. —se detiene, mirando el interior de la casa.— Lindo sitio, ¿estás casado?

— ¡No, no! —niega Izuku rápido.— No he tenido esa suerte.

— Creí que sí, no parece ser un departamento de soltero. —el hombre sigue viendo de arriba a abajo.— ¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde me meto para llegar al patio...? No me sé tu nombre, te lo debo.

— Me llamo Izuku Midoriya. —se presenta extendiendo su mano delante de aquel apuesto joven. El chico arquea una ceja y estrecha su mano.

— Katsuki Bakugō. —hace lo mismo y prontamente lo suelta. Aquel pequeño contacto le sirve a Izuku para ponerse rojo de pies a cabeza.

— E-es por aquí. —Izuku señala el camino, yendo por delante para indicar por dónde es. Katsuki le sigue. Llegan a una puerta, la cual tiene una especie de mecanismo parecido a las cajas registradoras que cuentan con el pase de tarjetas. Izuku saca una pequeña tras poner una secuencia de números que Katsuki no ha visto debido a que se ha quedado viendo unas fotografías. Abre la puerta y aquello llama la atención de su acompañante.

El patio es extenso, la barda es bastante alta, hay alambres de púas que impiden que alguien entre. Hay demasiadas flores, una pequeña casita abandonada y un árbol pequeño. Tan pequeño que no serviría ni para salir por aquella barda.

Katsuki está entretenido viendo como luce el patio que no se da cuenta que Izuku le mira con atención, grabandose cada curva de su cuerpo, suspirando y mordisqueandose los labios.

— ¿Tienes hijos o algo así? —pregunta Katsuki señalando la casita color crema, se ve bastante vieja.

— No, los antiguos dueños lo dejaron y no me dieron ganas de tirarla. La utilizo para poner cosas para mis plantas. —responde Izuku sonriente. Katsuki asiente con la cabeza y busca con la mirada el cuadro que ha ido a buscar. Lo encuentra entre dos macetas, lo saca con cuidado para no destruir alguna de las flores.

— Bueno, ya encontré lo que buscaba así que me retiro. —Katsuki se levanta y anda a la puerta que lleva al interior de la casa. Frena y se da la vuelta.— Deberíamos hablar en otra ocasión, vecino.

Entra de nuevo para después salir por la entrada principal, Izuku se ha quedado completamente sorprendido ante todo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Izuku? —Shōto, que sigue esperando, habla a través del teléfono celular.— Ese que es tu nuevo vecino tiene una voz bastante varonil.

— Lo sé... —susurra Izuku.

¡Hola!

**He tardado en subir esta parte, la he editado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos.**


End file.
